Suposta Esposa
by AnRoc
Summary: Hiatus


**Resumo:** O pai de Sesshoumaru está muito doente, e antes de morrer e entregar a empresa, pede um último desejo ao filho: que ele leve a sua esposa para o conhecer. O problema é que Sesshoumaru já não vê a sua "Suposta Esposa" à 4 anos, e não sabe do pequeno segredo que ela tem…

**Suposta Esposa**

**Capitulo 1 – Um Pedido Irrecusável**

- Sesshoumaru, você vai ter que tomar uma decisão! Você sabe o que isto significa para a empresa! Para nós! Você não pode recusar! – Comentou a mulher de cabelos negros que batiam na cintura. O corpo desta era escultural, parecia uma modelo, como se costuma dizer "tinha tudo no sítio". – Você vai ter que fazer esse teatrinho! – Sussurrou ao ouvindo de Sesshoumaru, rodando depois para a frente da cadeira onde ele estava sentado, para o encarar.

- Chega Kagura! – Disse Frustrado. Não era um homem manipulável, sabia como Kagura era ambiciosa e como gostava de controlar tudo e todos, no entanto ele não se deixava cair nas suas manhas. Em toda a sua vida, só havia uma pessoa que tinha cometido a proeza de o enganar, e era por essa pessoa que ele agora estava nesta situação…

- Vou deixar você sozinho para pensar… - disse Kagura depositando um beijo leve nos lábios de Sesshoumaru – mas pense no que é melhor para… todos. – Completou abandonando o escritório, deixando para trás um Sesshoumaru apreensivo.

"O melhor para todos". A frase repetia-se vezes sem conta na mente de Sesshoumaru. O melhor para todos seria ele ficar com a empresa, claro! Mas para ficar com a empresa ele teria que aceitar o pedido que o seu pai lhe fizera… e, por mais que ele pensasse, não havia maneira de o recusar.

Sesshoumaru tinha recebido a notícia de que o seu pai tinha piorado da doença que o assolava já há cerca de cinco anos. Infelizmente, a morte do seu pai significaria que ele teria de se ocupar da empresa Taisho. Não que ele já não tivesse assumido todas as funções que o seu pai detinha na empresa, mas agora, todo o seu esforço e trabalho seria oficial, a empresa Taisho seria sua! E não havia nada que ele mais desejasse no mundo do que isso.

Mas havia um pequenino, alias, um GRANDE problema.

"_Quero que você traga a sua mulher… Quero conhecer ela antes de morrer" _dissera o seu pai na última vez que o visitara.

O problema é que não havia uma esposa… E a esposa não podia ser uma esposa qualquer, tinha que ser _a esposa_.

Quatro anos atrás, Sesshoumaru havia se envolvido com uma mulher, que mais tarde revelara ser uma grande #censurado# e a notícia do relacionamento dos dois ficou conhecida na imprensa, o lindo casal era capa de verias revistas e jornais.

Após o seu pai ter descoberto a notícia num jornal qualquer, Sesshoumaru não foi capaz de o desiludir e sempre que o visitava em Hong-Kong inventava desculpas sobre onde estaria a sua mulher.

Uma loucura, concluía ele agora. Agora estava com um enorme problema entre mãos! Por um lado ele não podia recusar o pedido do pai, o choque da mentira poderia piorar ainda mais o estado do seu pai… Por outro, também não conseguiria fingir que tinha um casamento feliz com aquela mulher que tanto desprezava!

Ele não sabia o que fazer… e tudo isto era culpa daquela miúda caprichosa que conhecera à 4 anos…

Sesshoumaru olhou para a folha de papel que tinha em cima da secretária, nem sabia porque é que depois de todos estes anos ainda tinha o número _dela_.

- Vamos ver como você está depois destes anos todos…._Rin._

(…)

- Você nem pense que eu vou vestir…. isso! – Exclamou Rin, agarrando o vestido preto curtíssimo pelas alças e olhando para o enorme decote que ele tinha.

Sango deu uma enorme gargalhada ao ouvir a exclamação da amiga.

- Você devia de ter visto a sua cara! - Conseguiu dizer ainda rindo. Sango e Rin eram as melhores amigas desde pequenas. As mães delas tinham andado na mesma escola na juventude e desde então ficaram melhores amigas. Quando as suas filhas nasceram, praticamente na mesma altura (Sango era quase 2 anos mais velha que Rin), elas fizeram sempre tudo para que as meninas nunca se afastassem, resultando na grande amizade que as duas tinham até aos dias de hoje.

- Pare com isso! – Disse Rin também rindo. – Se continuar a rir, não vou encontrar nada que fique bem em mim! – Comentou fazendo beicinho - Eu sabia que vir procurar um vestido no seu guarda-roupa era perda de tempo… você só tem vestidos… desses! – Afirmou apontando para todos os vestidos curtos, apertados e decotados de Sango tinha.

- Ei! Rin! Você tem um corpo muito bonito! É pena que só use essas roupas largas e sem graça – disse Sango pegando na camisa que a amiga estava usando. – Você lembra como ficou bonita quando usou aquele meu vestido preto com efeitos rosa, quando você fez anos, aquela noite em que…. – Sango olhou para Rin e percebeu que ela tinha ficado triste de um momento para o outro – Desculpe Rin! Eu não queria… é que…. Você estava tão linda… e eu…

- Não há problema Sango! Você tem razão! Tenho que tentar usar roupas mais adequadas à minha idade! Afinal, só tenho 22 anos! – Exclamou mostrando um sorriso sincero à amiga – posso experimentar aquele azul ali? – Perguntou.

(…)

- _Merda_! – Protestou Sesshoumaru, amachucando o papel que tinha o número de telefone e atirando-o, em seguida, para o lixo. O número já não estava de serviço… aquela fedelha tinha mudado de número!

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e pegou novamente no telefone, marcando rapidamente um número.

- Jaken, preciso que você encontre a morada de Niigaki Rin. E preciso da morada agora!

(…)

- Parabéns Rin! – Felicitou Miroku, namorado de Sango e também amigo de Rin. – Se minha linda namorada me dá licença – pediu olhando para Sango – Tenho que dizer que você, Rin, está um espanto! - Comentou pegando na mão da amiga fazendo ela rodar.

- Obrigado Miroku! – Agradeceu Rin abraçando o amigo.

- Quando vamos cantar os parabéns? – Perguntou Sango.

- Estou esperando minha mãe sair do banheiro. Ela estava chorando de emoção…! – Esclareceu, mostrando um leve sorriso.

- Todos os anos a tia Niigaki faz a mesma coisa! – Acrescentou Sango, rindo também.

- E falando em senhora Niigaki – disse Miroku apontando para a mãe de Rin que se dirigia a eles.

- Nem posso acreditar que a minha filhinha já tem 22 anos! – Disse emocionada a Senhora Niigaki abraçando a sua filha.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! As pessoas estão olhando! – Exclamou Rin sem graça. – Vamos cantar os parabéns?

- Sim claro… - respondeu entusiasticamente a mãe de Rin. Sempre que Rin fazia anos a Senhora Niigaki ficava emocionada, ao ponto de precisar de estar horas no banheiro chorando de emoção!

Os convidados para a festa começaram a se dirigir para a mesa onde estava o bolo de aniversário. Não estava ali muita gente, de facto, Rin não tinha muitos amigos, defendia a ideia de que "mais valia poucos amigos mas de qualidade, do que muitos que não prestem".

Miroku preparou-se para fazer a contagem para começar a cantar os parabéns.

- 1… 2… 3…

- Pa…. – Quando os convidados se preparavam para cantar os parabéns algo os interrompeu.

#Trimmmmmmmmmm# (som da campainha)

- Quem será a esta hora? – Perguntou a senhora Niigaki a Rin. – Você está esperando mais alguém?

- Não mamãe está toda agente…

- Você quer que eu vá abrir a porta? – Perguntou Sango preparando-se para sair da sala onde estavam todos.

- Não, eu vou. – Respondeu mostrando um sorriso de agradecimento.

No caminho, em direção à porta Rin questionou-se quem poderia ser aquela hora, eram 9:30, já não era muito cedo…Primeiramente pensou que pudesse ser a vizinha da frente, uma senhora idosa mas muito simpática, depois pensou que pudesse ser algum dos seus colegas de trabalho.

Rin arrumou o seu vestido antes de abrir a porta. Por mais pessoas que ela tivesse pensado… ela nunca pensaria na pessoa que estava à sua frente agora.

- Você! – Perguntou Rin perplexa.

- Parabéns Rin! Não me vai convidar a entrar? – Perguntou sarcasticamente Sesshoumaru.

Rin viu o seu mundo desabar naquele momento! O que ele estaria fazendo ali? Passados esses anos todos o que será que ele quereria?

E como se as coisas já não estivessem suficientemente más, Rin sentiu uma mão pequena puxar o seu vestido.

- Mamãe… a vovó mandou perguntar quem era…

Sesshoumaru olhou para a criança que acabara de chamar "mamãe" a Rin… e ele tinha a certeza que conhecia aquela cor de olhos âmbar de algum lado…

**Continua…**

**VOTEM: MENINO OU MENINA?**

**Olá! Desculpem a minha falta de modos mas queria que não passassem esta parte -.-!**

**Muito obrigado por lerem a fic! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo! Eu gostei muito de escrever! Deu-me um prazer enorme e por isso espero que vocês também gostem!**

**Bem, agora a parte importante. Gostava muito que vocês me ajudassem a escolher o sexo do filho de Rin! Querem uma menina? Ou um menino? Gostava muito mesmo que me pudessem ajudar! O que tiver mais escolhas é o que ficará! **

**Sugestões, criticas ou felicitações são aceites! Aguardo a sua opinião e votação!**

**Sua mãe já deixou um comentário, seu vizinho também! E você? O que está esperando?**


End file.
